


Mine and My Stuff

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dark Tony, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony rules the world, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark ruled the world. Loki realized it early on in their little discussion at the man’s ridiculously egotistical tower. Stark may have been posturing about his new little team and how they were going to ‘take him down,’ but underneath there was a current of ‘mine, mine, mine, keep your hands off of my stuff,’ with just the slightest bit of ‘you could be my stuff’ thrown in under that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the only thing I can write when I'm sick is smut...that probably says something about me.
> 
> Thanks to batsutousai for being an awesome beta.

Tony Stark ruled the world. Loki realized it early on in their little discussion at the man’s ridiculously egotistical tower. Stark may have been posturing about his new little team and how they were going to ‘take him down,’ but underneath there was a current of ‘mine, mine, mine, keep your hands off of my stuff,’ with just the slightest bit of ‘you could be my stuff’ thrown in under that.

Yes, Tony Stark ruled the world, and he’d conned them all into underestimating him. It was too late and still no one had realized what the man had done. The only reason he had joined Thor and his merry little band of friends was to protect his own interest.

And that was when Loki decided he would have Tony Stark. Judging from the look the man gave him just before Loki’s hand wrapped around his throat, Stark had the same idea.

He had other things to take care of, other plans to put into action, but the instant he escaped Loki found himself in that same room where he had faced his defeat staring at a Loki shaped crater. “Decided to keep that. Makes me smile when I see it,” Tony had gloated, popping open a bottle.

And that was how Loki found himself on his hands and knees inside that crater with Tony pressed against his back, thrusting into him. That jagged tile cut into his knees with each thrust, but the pain was so very wonderful. Tony’s ragged breathing was right next to his ear, a smile on his lips Loki could actually hear.

Calloused fingers wrapped around his throat, forcing his head back. Tony chuckled lightly as he thrust in slowly. “You were made for this.” Thrust. “To take a cock up your ass.” Thrust. “Beautiful, so beautiful.” Thrust. “I would keep you like this, naked and wanton.” Thrust. “ _Mine.”_

“Careful, Stark, you overstep your place.” By the Nine those slow thrust were making it hard to think clearly. He needed Tony to fuck him, to really fuck him, to claim him and make him scream. He was sure the man was trying to drive him insane.

The fingers tightened, cutting off his air supply. “And you’re still so haughty with my dick up your ass.” Laughter, dark and dangerous, reminding him that this was the man who took what he wanted, and right now he wanted Loki. Right now, Loki was his. “You are mine.”

“Only as much as you are mine in return,” Loki choked out.

Tony laughed again, the fingers disappearing from Loki’s throat, traveling down his sides to rest at his hips. “Oh goodie, I do so hate it when my toys break.” His next thrust was hard and fast. Loki screamed at the unexpected sensation, throwing his head back. Tony eagerly attacked the offered skin of Loki’s neck with his lips and teeth, marking him.

Just as suddenly as he had picked up the pace Tony pulled out. Loki moaned pitifully at the loss, but he did not have much time to think on it. Tony flipped him over, pressing him into the crater, the jagged edges digging into Loki’s back. Tony lifted one of Loki’s legs over his shoulder and guided himself back into the god’s tight ass. He stayed there, balls deep and not moving. Oh yes, Loki was sure Tony’s goal was to drive him insane.

“Move,” Loki ordered, his toes curling at Tony’s expert touches explored his skin.

“Patience is a virtue,” Tony quoted at him, leaning down to press his lips against Loki’s chest.

“One neither of us possesses,” Loki shot back. The next sound that escaped him was a hiss as Tony’s teeth bit his skin, the man’s smile leaving its mark. Loki entwined fingers in Tony’s hair, pulling harshly, but it did nothing to deter Tony from his task. He moved across Loki’s chest with efficiency before pulling back to admire his handiwork. Painted in bite marks across pale skin was the word, “Tony’s.” Already the T was fading under Loki’s advanced healing abilities, but Tony still had time to admire it.

When the T had fully faded Tony leaned forward to place a harsh kiss against Loki’s lips. “I have you now.”

“Yes,” Loki whispered back, rolling his hips in a silent plea for Tony to move, “but how long can you hold on?”

Tony pulled back and thrust back in, hard and fast, hitting that hidden place within Loki, causing the god to scream his name. “I do love a challenge.” He continued to attack (and that was really the only word for it) Loki’s prostate until the god shuddered underneath him. “Come,” Tony ordered. Loki found he did not so much mind taking such an order from a mortal as the next moment he was coming, hot ropes of come painting their stomachs without Tony having even touched his cock.  Above him Tony moaned before losing himself within the tight feeling of the god.

Loki lost track of how long they lay there, Tony still on top of him, the stone against his back now vastly unpleasant as there was nothing to distract him. “I do hope you are good for more than the one round,” Loki mused in that sinful voice, the one that made Tony shiver in desire.

Tony suddenly found himself pressed into the crater, the same position Loki had just been in. Loki leaned down to say in his ear, “I did I say I was yours only so much as you were mine.” He pressed a finger, magically coated in oil, against Tony’s entrance, enjoying the pleasure and anger that flashed through the man’s eyes. “And now,” he whispered in a brief kiss to the man’s lips, “I will make you mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. I did not write this chapter just so I could Loki'd Isa. That is absolutely not what happened at all.  
> 2\. Bats is still amazing for putting up with me shoving stories in her face and demanding edits in a timely manner.

The smirk that crossed Tony’s face was the only warning Loki received that the inventor was up to something. “JARVIS, deploy the Mark VIII.” There came the familiar sound of the suit powering up, and Loki had only a second to leap back as it came flying at them, wrapping itself around Tony. The inventor stood to face Loki, repulsors raised at him just as they had been at Stuttgart. “You’re going to have to work harder than that, babe.”

Loki growled, green eyes glaring death at the mortal. Any lesser man would have broken under that gaze. “You are willing to take, but not to give. I am so very shocked,” the god drawled, clearly not shocked at all.

Tony laughed, the sound having a mechanical edge to it now that the face plate was down. “I’m more than willing to give, but you’ve got to realize there’s more than one way _to_ give, Dasher.”

He pulled two knives from a pocket dimension he kept near him at all times, the well aimed throws destroying the suit’s hand repulsors. Tony’s string of curses left a satisfied grin tugging on Loki’s lips. “Let us see just how you are willing to give then, _darling_.”

A spear found its way into Loki’s hand a second before Tony charged at him. Loki used it to lever Tony off of him, throwing the man into his bar. Tony looked down at the damage before looking back to Loki. “Right, you’re going to pay for that one.” Tony rushed him again, feinting to the side at the last moment. It was clever, and it would have worked if it wasn’t a tactic Loki himself favored. He brought the spear forward, hooking it around the back of Tony’s knee and knocking the Man of Iron onto his back. With a growl Tony raised his knees, and that move confused Loki for a moment before he remembered that the repulsors on the suit’s feet were still working, but that moment was all Tony needed. The repulsor blast hit Loki in the knees, causing him to stagger and giving Tony enough time to stand back up. Loki slammed the side of the spear tip into the side of Tony’s helmet. Tony punched him in his still unprotected gut, causing the god to release a hiss of pain.

Around and around the room it continued, both only holding back enough so as not to alert anyone else to their fight. It all ended when Tony decided to charge at Loki again. The Trickster had been expecting the inventor to feint a second time, but no, this was a repeat of his first attack, full on and reckless. Tony caught him by the shoulders and slammed him up against the window. The face plate slid up so Tony could crash his lips against Loki’s. For a moment they fought with lips and teeth and tongues instead of fists.

“This does not mean you have won,” Loki growled when Tony pulled back.

“I believe you’ll find it does,” Tony retaliated with a smirk. “Unless you want to alert everyone to your presence here as you go spiraling toward the sidewalk, then yeah, this is over. Trust me, not that fun of an experience by the way.”

“I can still shove you off.”

“And I can still break this window before you do.”

Loki growled again, but his shoulders slumped ever so slightly in defeat, not that either of them believed the Trickster was going to make things any easier from that point on. Tony’s smirk grew wider, the suit folding up as he kissed Loki again, being smart enough to keep the gloves and boots on. He knew he’d still need their strength to hold Loki down. Tony’s hands slid down to Loki’s ass, spreading his cheeks for Tony’s hard cock, using his upper body to keep Loki pinned against the glass. The first thrust in was slow and testing, but easy as Loki was still stretched from their last round. The next thrust came hard and deep, eliciting a moan from the god.

“I’m going to teach you your place,” Tony whispered in his ear, that cold and calculating voice of the ruler he was slipping through.

“And where is my place, Stark?” Loki gasped out as Tony continued to thrust into him, somehow still managing to sound elegant. Tony didn’t answer, the look he gave Loki before going in for another searing kiss telling the Trickster he wanted Loki to tell him. When the inventor pulled back again Loki was all to willing to provide.  “It is by your side.” He cried out sharply as Tony’s next thrust hit against his prostate. “It is in your bed, ready for your pleasure.” ‘And mine,’ was the unspoken undertone that sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. “It is on the battlefield, shedding the blood of those foolish enough to stand before you.” The dark look in Tony’s eyes created an excitement in him Loki had not felt for a long, long time. His hands came up to frame Tony’s face.  “My place is wherever I can always remind you that you belong to me.”

Tony let lose a moan of pure desire as he wrapped an armored hand around Loki’s cock, careful not to squeeze too hard. Loki could feel it; his words had driven Tony to the edge. He leaned forward, his lips resting against Tony’s but not kissing, and whispered, “You will give yourself to me like this every night. You will take no other lover, for you have no need of one. You will be mine until you no longer hold my interest and I throw you away. You are mine.”

And then he attacked Tony’s mouth in the most passionate kiss either had experienced. Tony moaned, Loki’s tongue slipping into his mouth, and came for a second time. Loki released a half sigh as Tony continued to pump his cock, finding his own orgasm not long after.

Tony rested his head against Loki’s shoulder, the Trickster’s fingers intertwined in his hair so tightly it boarded on painful. After a long moment the inventor muttered, “If we get to do that again I am definitely willing to let you keep me.”

“Oh?” Loki mused, Tony’s cock slipping out of him when he rolled his hips. “Are mortals’ stamina so high that you are ready for yet another round?”

Tony chuckled, lifting his head to place a much more chaste kiss on the god’s lips. “I totally would, Blitzen, but you look like you’re about to drop.”

Loki raised an elegant eyebrow, causing Tony to laugh again as he snuggled back against Loki’s shoulder. “If you are going to sleep do so in your bed, and not against me.”

“I could do both,” came Tony’s muffled voice. “Besides, we have stuff to do in the morning.”

Loki teleported them to the floor above where Tony’s room was, pulling the soft sheets over them with Tony still clinging to him. “What exactly have you already planned for us?”

Tony lifted his head just long enough to grin at Loki, that look he kept hidden from the rest of the world, rubbing his stubble against Loki’s clavicle. “Sex and morally ambiguous things. We’ve got a world to rule after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message to Isa....Loki'd.
> 
> Oh, and a third thing, I really really like it when people get fucked up against windows, and with these two it should happen more often. Just saying.


End file.
